joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mami Juaggu
Summary Mami Juaggu was another combination after the popularity of Madoka Titus. Behold Mami Juaggu the fusion between Mami Tomoe from Puella Magi Madoka Magica and the MSM-04G Juaggu from Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''7-A, possibly higher | 8-A Name: 'Mami Juaggu '''Origin: 'The Internet 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''15 '''Classification: '''Magical Girl, Mobile Suit '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation and Enhancing, Healing (Mid-level, scaled from Corbeau), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Gets stronger when critically damaged, Magic Detection, Pain Inhibition, Portal Creation. Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption and Status Effect Inducement (This includes resistance to Power Nullification), unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Statistics Amplification (Speed and Attack Potency), Thread Manipulation, Duplication, Can make her bullets explode, Status Effect Inducement (Ignites enemies with Tiro Finale), Power Nullification and Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid) with Ribbon Trap, Information Analysis (With Weakness Analysis), Attack Reflection (With Gun of Aegis), and Forcefield Creation (With Absolute Territory), can bypass forcefields and barriers with attacks, her own barriers can block piercing attacks. | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Large Size (Type 1), Martial Arts, Plasma Manipulation, Weapon Mastery 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Mountain level '| '''Multi-City Block level Speed: Massively Hypersonic '''| '''Superhuman Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Superhuman | Class K Striking Strength: 'At least '''Mountain Class '| '''Multi-City Block Class Durability: Town level,' '''up to '''Large Mountain level '| Multi-City Block level Stamina: 'At least Superhuman | Unknown 'Range: 'Several Kilometers with her various assortment of rifles and cannons. | Extended melee range; higher with the Triple Rocket Launcher. 'Standard Equipment: *'Percussion-lock rifled musket: '''Mami's primary weapon, a rifled musket that fires a single shot. Able to summon these guns in great numbers during combat if needed. Bullets fired from the rifle are also able to create strings that can ensnare the foe. *'Finale Cannon: Enormous percussion-lock cannon that fires a powerful blast. She uses this weapon for her finisher, Tiro Finale. *'''Finale Cannon #2: A cannon that is smaller but still of significant size. The weapon also fires a strong blast, although it's not as strong as the original weapon. *'Triple Rocket Launcher: '''A 3-barrel 320mm rocket launcher is attached to each arm. The Juaggu deployed by Zeon remnants in U.C.0096 has modified rocket launchers that rapid-fire small rockets which have no problem punching holes in mobile suit's shield or armor. In the hands of a skilled pilot, the triple rocket launchers can be used to smash enemy mobile suit in close combat. *'Mega Particle Cannon: Housed in the torso, the four mega particle cannons are powered directly by the Juaggu's reactor and fire powerful beams that can easily destroy enemy mobile suits. With the mega particle cannons and the triple rocket launchers, the Juaggu is able to deliver overwhelming firepower. *'Beam Gun: '''The Juaggu deployed by Zeon remnants in U.C.0096 switched out the four mega particle cannons for four beam guns. Powered directly by the Juaggu's reactor, the beam guns had limited firing range, but enhanced energy convergence that allows for sustained firing. Like the mega particle cannons, the beam guns can penetrate mobile suit's armor. 'Intelligence: '''Gifted to Genius '''Weaknesses: Freezes up if things don't go as expected, reckless and mentally fragile. Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately, taking the soul gem more than 100 meters away from the main body would make it collapse. Overusing her powers can lead to her soul gem being corrupted, in which she'll be forcefully turned into a witch in the process. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|As a Magical Girl= *'Magic Detection:' Magical girls can detect sources of magic throughout most of a city. This has generally been shown to range from City range to cross-city range. They are also not affected by the visual alterations and invisibilty of witches. *'Pain Inhibition:' Magical girls are resistant to pain inducing abilities, due to their consciousness not being directly connected to their body. Instead, a pain inducing ability needs to affect their soul gem/consciousness to be effective. *'Thread Manipulation:' She can create ribbons that can restrain others, be used to swing from buildings, and even form fully-functional clones of herself that when destroyed can trap enemies, her bullets can come with strings at the end that allow her to trap and ensnare enemies. Her ribbbons are the basis of most of her attacks. She has also shown the ability to turn them invisible *'Finisher Cannon #1/2/3:' Gigantic cannons that often vary in size *'Twin Cannons:' A couple of large cannons used by Mami in each of her hands. *'Dance of the Magical Bullet:' Randomly fires several rifles, similar to a danmaku attack. **'Unlimited Magic Bullet Works:' Simultaneously fires and creates a multitude of rifles at once. *'Tiro:' Creates a musket rifle to fire at her enemies. **'Tiro Doppietta:' Fires two rifles rapidly, using her telekinesis. **'Tiro Finale:' Her signature technique often using a variation of the Finisher Cannon that can be enlarged and possibly enhanced. However, using this technique temporarily lowers Mami's durability. ***'Tiro Finale Train / Bombardment:' An attack used in Rebellion, summons a train covered with sweets and can shoot the greatest variation of Tiro Finale. **'Tiro Volley:' Fires 4 rifles at the same time, giving little time to dodge. *'Gun of Aegis:' Reflects an attack directly back at an enemy. *'Absolute Territory:' Creates a safe space by generating a barrier around her. *'Tocca:' Attacks her enemies with ribbons, often binding her enemies preventing them from attacking at all. *'Tocca Spirale:' Makes a giant drill out the ribbons, and fires off into the enemy. **'Regale:' Fires off a ribbon that completely binds the enemy, even harder to get rid of than the normal Tocca. ***'Regale Vastilla:' Causes a massive ribbon explosion, covering and binding all the enemies near her. **'Ribbon Trap:' After the destruction of a duplicate or at a whim, threads quickly ensnare the enemy leaving them unable to move and disables the use of their powers. *'Passo' Accelerates Mami and her allies. *'Weakness Analysis:' Allows Mami to find out any potential weak points that the enemy may have. *'Te Pomegliano:' Creates a tea that restores her health, as well as her allies. *'Flawless Legs of Gold:' Kicks the enemy with the force of any of her rifles. *'Memoria:' Introduced in Magia Record, Mami can now gain abilities based on her memories. **'Black Tea of Victory:' Slowly recovers stamina when affected by something she is resistant to. Passive. **'Closely Watched Heart:' Boosts her durability by an extensive amount. **'Different Story: Kyoko and Mami:' Boosts her attack potency. **'Embrace your Hopes and Dreams:' Slowly regenerates from damage when activated for a long period of time. **'Hope In Despair:' Increased ability to counter-attack an enemy. **'Magical Girls that Defy Casualty:' Magic based attacks deal increased damage. |-|MSM-04G Juaggu= *'Manipulator:' The arm-mounted triple rocket launcher can be swapped out for 5-finger manipulator to perform more delicate tasks and also potentially use melee weapons. Gallery 470.jpg e32.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Robots Category:Fusions Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Internet Category:Internet Characters Category:The Internet Category:Superhumans Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Healing Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Pain Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Portal Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Negation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Plasma Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Rora Raro's Profiles